Zero Presents Plan (SSJJ)
The Zero Presents Plan is Fan-Fiction Special to the Fan-Fic Dragon Ball Advanced. It is set in Age 851; a year prior to the Episode of Bardock Saga. Characters Major Characters *Dial (SSJJ) *Santa Claus (SSJJ) *Future Trunks (SSJJ) *Future Mai (SSJJ) *Jack Frost (SSJJ) *Beerus (SSJJ) *Whis (SSJJ) *Champa (SSJJ) *Vados (SSJJ) *Goku (SSJJ) *Hit (SSJJ) *Chronoa (SSJJ) Minor Characters *Future Boxers (SSJJ) Main Locations *Earth of Universe 7 **Santa's Workshop *Earth of Universe 6 Plot Dial returns to Earth of Age 851 of the Main Timeline with Future Trunks, and Future Mai. Dial repairs Goku's old house at Mount Paozu, and decorates the house in ornaments. A shadowy figure appears before Santa Claus, and covers Santa's Workshop in a glacier. Dial knocks down some trees to make a fire, and collects some radishes from a nearby farm. Future Trunks uses his Super Saiyan Rage form to train, and practices trying to catch up to his own Galick Guns. Future Mai arrives with her 3 year old son Boxer, and places him on the couch. Boxer watches his father train, and Dial is joined by Future Mai to cook a feast. The shadowy figure leaves Zuno's Palace, and goes after the Super Dragon Balls. In less than an hour he manages to find two of the Super Dragon Balls, and continues to search for them. Santa tries to use all his power to destroy the Glacier, but only manage to free the inside of his workshop. Dial makes a Christmas wish to bring Goku to Age 851, and train with him. Goku arrives and immediately recognises Dial. Dial asks to spar with him, and they fight above Mount Paozu. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, and manages to match Dial's first form power. Dial transforms into his True Form, and Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 2. Whis, and Beerus to join the feast, but notices the fight, and Beerus recognises that Goku is being affected by the cold whether, and materialises a Santa outfit on him minus the hat and includes the Whis symbol. Dial fires a Galick Gun while Goku reciprocates with a Kamehameha, and the two attacks cancel each other out. He uses a Tail Attack on Goku, but he manages escape it, and punch into the ground. Utilizing his Stick Figure side, Dial use his to extend his fist, and gives Goku a left hook followed by an overhand. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, and Dial follows suit in transforming into his Super Form. After they clash; they immediately send into Super Saiyan Blue, and Emerald form respectively. They end up colliding with final clash, and both of their fights ending in a draw. Goku and Dial compliment each other on their skills, and they eat together. As they spar with each other; the shadowy figure has managed to collect another Dragon Ball, and has placed it with the other two Super Dragon Balls around Zuno's Palace. Santa manages to escape from the Glacier, and he arrives at Mount Paozu where he is greeted with respect by Beerus whom in return is nervous around. Goku wish to have Hit around to spar with, and his christmas wish is granted. Hit greets Beerus and Santa Claus with respect. Santa explains that Jack Frost is loose, and wants to ruin christmas with his Zero Presents Plan. Beerus mocks name saying it's an echo to Zamasu's Zero Mortals Plan, but Santa asks for Dial's help. Hit agrees to help if Goku can beat him without becoming Super Saiyan God, or Super Saiyan Blue. They face with off with Goku easily block his invisible strikes, and manages to knock him down with a Super God Fist. He ascends to Super Saiyan, and dodges several of Hit's attack, but he manages to get him with a Time Skip. Beerus leaves, and returns to his planet to take a nap, but he is interrupted by Champa. Goku blasts Hit with a Kamehameha, but it gets blocked, and Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan 2. Utilizing his Time Skip ability Hit uses his Flash Fist Crush, but Goku manages to survive it. Goku manages to channel his ki, and allows him to fight evenly with Hit for a while, but ultimately he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Goku utilizes the God of Destruction's technique Headshot, but Hit is able to survive the attack. In conjunction with his Time Skip, Hit mimics the attack and knocks Goku to the ground with a Headshot. Jack Frost continues to search for the Super Dragon Balls, and crosses over to Universe 6 to find the new pair. He watches through an Ice Ball Goku, and Hit fight, but nearly runs into an asteroid. Hit ends up defeating Goku with a Time Skip/Molotov, and declares Goku's failure in getting him to help him. Beerus arrives back on Earth, and orders Hit to help Goku. Beerus offers him a chance to beat him, and if he does he'll let him leave. Beerus effortlessly dodges all of his attacks, and knocks him into ground with a Double Axe Handle. Beerus picks him up by the ankle and preforms the same rush move he use in the movie. Hit manages to bruise Beerus with a Time Skip, but due having a higher power the Time Skip is less effective. Beerus knocks Hit down again with a Headshot, and kicks him in the gut. Jack Frost has already gathered 5 of the 7 Super Dragon Balls around Zuno's Palace, and travels to the North Quadrant to find the remain ones. He arrives on Earth in Universe 6, and freezes the entire planet along with every Human on it. Beerus double axe handles Hit into a nearby fjord, and fires a Ki blast at him, but Hit dodges it. Earth of Universe 6 is then nearly shattered, but Jack Frost stops when he notices the Super Dragon Ball behind in the moon. He arrives at it, and manages to cart it back to Zuno's Palace. He than sits on top of the One-Star Ball, and meditate for 2 hours after that he gets back up, and flies off towards find the Seven-Star Ball. He flies towards Santa's Workshop, and notices the area void of the ice he created around it, however he takes more notice at a shining object at the nearby moon. Hit surrenders to Beerus, and agrees to help stop Jack Frost; Beerus, Whis, and Santa prepare to head off to Santa's Workshop while the team train amongst each other. Upon the destruction of New Namek at the hands of Mira; the Namekians arrive on Earth, and migrate is outback regions. Goku greets the Namekians, but Beerus prevents him from saying his name since he is supposed to be long dead. One of the Namekians give a gift to Dial for stopping Demigra, and turns out to be device that can allow him to translate his words into Namekian. One of the members of the Dragon Clan attempt to make new Porunga, but the sculpture was still on New Namek. Some of them start recreating it while they make a new village, and are joined by Dial, and Goku. A namekian warrior than uses his Namekian Fusion technique on two other Namekians; a Dark Warrior member of the Warrior-types, and Healer-type of Dragon Clan respectively. The Unnamed Namekian Warrior spars with Dial in his first form, and is eventually defeated. Beerus takes the warriors to the workshop while Namekian adjusts to their new Earth life. The Unnamed Namekian spawns three eggs, and waits for them to hatch. Another is growing radishes thanks to Goku, and another becomes frozen in place by Jack Frost. They arrive at Santa's Workshop to find Jack Frost above the main building, and he freezes the area around them. Jack Frost attacks the warriors, and manages to overpower them all including Hit, and Goku. Hit tries to use his Time Skip on Jack Frost, but the Holiday Figure manages to counter all his attack and kicks him into the west wing. Future Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 2, but he is easily defeated by Jack as he counters every attack with ease. He deflects Trunks' Buster Cannon with simply gesture from his thumb, and knocks him into a mountain with a headshot. He blocks Future Trunks' attack with a simple gesture fires his Frost Beam from his eyes, but the Half-Saiyan warrior dodges the attack and turns the mountain into ice. He shatters the mountain by kicking Future Trunks into and fires his Frost Orb at him while firing another Frost Beam from his hands in order to make it difficult for him to dodge, but dodges regardless. Jack Frost subjects Future Trunks to his snarkisms, and tricks him into attacking him after letting his guard down as he uses his Frost Wave to knock Future Trunks into a cliff resulting in him transforming into Super Saiyan 3. He manages to defrost his hand, and fires his Super Buster Cannon at him, but does no damage to him. He battles him continuously despite not being able to damage and is thrashed by Jack as he attempts to dodges his attack, and nearly frozen by his Frost Wave before using his Explosive Frost Wave, but Future Trunks is saved by Goku using Instant Transmission while the area around him turns to ice, and Future Trunks resumes his fight. He fires his Finish Buster at him, but it's turn ice by his Frost Beam and knocks him through the frozen east wing with punch shattering most of it before stopping himself, and fires his Final Flash at him. Jack freezes it solid with Frost Orb and knocks the frozen energy beam back at him and manages to injure him as it explodes. Jack Frost picks him up the ankle, and continuously slams him into the ground before hurling him into the frozen fridge; shattering it. Jack Frost summons Super Shenron, and utters in the God Language "Usedukoyrōyk om iab-nes ,agusedotok ure o arakihc on usōrukatnas ,aw iagen on ihsataw" to the divine dragon, and he gains Santa's jacket, and powers. He grabs Hit by the head and hurls him through several areas of the East Wing. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to fight him, but he repels him after creating bullets of coal. Dial enters his second form, and fires his Death Beam at him only to have him knocked down, but Jack Frost's Naughty Flash attack. Future Trunks powers up to Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 and fires his Buster Cannon as Hit uses Time-Skip on it so it can go freely towards Jack, but he manages to dodge it. He dodges each of Hit's Time Skip abilities before snaring him in his Cage of Time on him, but Jack proves time has no consequence on him anymore as moves without any trouble, and knocks Hit into the ground causing the ground to deform and Future Trunks becomes shocked that he created a crater 1000 feet deep with single attack. The others try to attack him, but with each attack they miss and are knocked into the christmas tree forest. Jack uses his Dance of the Green Forest technique to try and impales the fighters, but they avoid each tree and manage to regroup with Hit. Jack expels everyone out the realm and they land in the north pole all batted and bruised. Hit seems to be in a coma as a result of the fight while the others lick their wounds. Beerus explains to Goku that Santa is the 6th most powerful entity in the Multi-Universe with Jack Frost as the 7th, and that they had no hope in the defeating him. Santa breaks free from and battles against Jack himself as the elves run for cover as the realm shakes as result of their battle. Many 1000 deep craters a formed by their battle, and their Expulsion abilities cancel each other out causing trees to disappear, glaciers to shatter, and the ground to deform. Their battle is nearly impossible to watch due to the impact distorted vision, and the disorientating terrain of Santa's Workshop. Jack traps Santa in Ice and leaves him to take over Santa's Workshop. Jack freezes Earth, Earth's Checkin Station, and Earth's Hell as he begins the twelve days Christmas. On the first day; Satan City is shatters and its frozen inhabitants crumble along with the city. Dial and the others manage to avoid the eternal winter by being a spaceship as the second day comes, and oceans shatter with an apparition of a partridge and two turtle doves crash through Kame's Island destroy it. Three Hens on the third day along with the previous apparitions destroy several frozen humans. Dial tries to stop the world freezing by fire ki blasts into the ground to generate heat, but instead melts ground. Goku tries to fire his ki to keep the ground from freezing, but his ki blast hits a frozen cloud. On the fourth day; more apparitions destroy shattering frozen Humans and Namekians throughout the planet. Goku disperse several of the apparitions with ki blasts as uses Instant Transmission to go back and forth to planet in order to prevent himself from freezing. The fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth days result in the planet melting and immediately evaporating. The access to the Santa's Workshop is cut off due to Earth's destruction, and the Gods of Destruction on tenth day leap back and forth from Universe 6 to try and get to the realm, but doesn't work. Future Trunks goes to Chronoa and uses Face to gain his own Santa's Jacket and manages to get to Santa's Workshop to stop Jack before he can do anymore damage. Future Trunks is given a ring by Vados to help him resist the temperature, and clashes with Jack shattering frozen lakes, and deforming the land. He powers up to Strengthened Super Saiyan 2, but it morphs into Super Saiyan Ice. He fires his Final Flash at Jack Frost, but he freezes it; resulting in an explosion as it falls to the ground. They clash through out the realm deforming mountains, splitting the ground, and crumbling coal caves. Trunks fires his Ice Masenko at Jack and due to the infusion of Christmas Magic; he is unable to freeze it, and causes an icy explosion. Trunks knocks Jack into a fissure, and fires his Naughty Flash as he attempts to fly-stomp him. The sky is covered by coal as he uses Ice Big Bang Attack to disperse the blast, and result in a icy crater. Trunks lands in the crater hard; deforming the crater even more, and disorientates Jack as he delivers a heavy finish and uses Vegeta's amazing impact on him before he has the chance to recover, and delivers heavy damages with Vegeta's elite assault rush attack. He fires Ice Big Bang Attack at point-blank range and creates a massive canyon as result of the explosion. Jack's suit has enough tears in it to result in some of his power decreasing, and starts reverting back to normal. Trunks begins charge his ki as he enters the Final Flash stance, and causes the area around him to freeze. Jack fires his Frost Beam, Frost Orb, and even Frost Wave respectively at him, but they have no effect on. The ki disperses the coal, and lightens the realm back up as an icy aura surrounds him. Vegeta watches his son and reminds himself of the time he used Final Flash on Cell and Magetta. The charge causes earthquakes, avalanches, blizzards, and icy lightning storms as Jack Frost readies his remains defiant while proudly admitting stubbornness is because of his ODD, and fires his Great Naughty Flash as Trunks fires his Ice Final Flash. Jack's energy attack is swallowed by Future Trunks' attack, and his suit is damaged enough to vaporise him in. Trunks proceeds to celebrate Christmas with everyone while Hit admits that he celebrates Hanukkah not Christmas, and Whis adds Hanukkah decorations for Hit as they enjoy the holidays. Chapters *001 - Dial's Day Off... *002 - Dial's Christmas Wish is to fight Goku? *003 - Arrival of Hit! Goku's Christmas Wish? *004 - Beerus' Return! Hit spars with Beerus!! *005 - Namekians Arrive? *006 - Crisis at the Workshop!! *007 - Jack Frost vs. Future Trunks!! *008 - Super Shenron!! Come forth and grant my wish, Pretty Peasy!! *009 - Twelve Days of Christmas!! The New Santa!? *010 - Fall of Jack Frost Time Placement This takes place between the Demon God Demigra Saga, and Episode of Bardock Saga respectively. It's not an official part of the Fan Fiction surrounding Dragon Ball Advanced, and is consider a Side Story. Battles *Dial (1st Form/True Form/Super Form/Emerald form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) *Hit vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) *Hit vs. Beerus *Dial (1st Form) vs. Unnamed Namekian Warrior (Fused w/Healer Namekian and Dark Warrior Namekian) *Hit, Dial (1st form), Future Trunks, and Goku (Saiyan beyond God) vs. Jack Frost *Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Jack Frost *Dial (2nd Form), Goku (Super Saiyan 3), Hit, and Future Trunks (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) vs. Jack Frost (Christmas Powers) *Santa Claus vs. Jack Frost *Future Trunks (Santa's Jacket/Super Saiyan Ice) vs. Jack Frost (Christmas Powers/Damaged Jacket) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Holiday Figures Category:Saiyans